Goigoi/Relationships
Family Reirei Reirei is Goigoi's mate who, just likes the rest of his family, is evil, manipulative and sneaky and is always in every plot Reirei is in. He loves to sleep and is shown doing so frequently, often having to waken up by his mate so he can begin the plan. When his son, Dogo, tricked the Lion Guard into letting him stay in the Pride Lands so that way, once his family moved there, they could attack all the animals during Kupatana, but their plot was foiled by the guard and was then ordered to leave by Simba. Goigoi has helped out Reirei a lot, whether it's being a distraction, teaching their kids how to hunt by pretending to be the prey, or taking over land, he will do anything for her, showing that he loves her although he puts too much faith in his mate's plans because they have all failed so far, but non a less is still by her side and always will be. Dogo Although Dogo is close to and loves his father, he doesn't seem to be quite as close to him as he is his mother. Nonetheless, Dogo listens to his father's words on rare occasions so he might be able to give his son a little extra wisdom. He is also not afraid to tackle his father to the ground, provided he has been invited to do so, showing that they are close. Kijana Much like Dogo, Goigoi is close to his daughter, though Kijana is probably more close to her mother, at least where training is concerned. When she and Dogo were unable to find anyone smaller than their older siblings to practice on, Goigoi willingly offered himself to be their target, and Kijana promptly tackled him. Dogo's Siblings Goigoi has been shown to love his children, though is more often seen with his older pups, whether relaxing back home in the Outlands or in the battlefield in the Pride Lands. He works well alongside them in combat, even though the pack is always following Reirei's commands. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Eventually, once Scar gets the jackals on his side and Goigoi is among them and when they join, he becomes one of his minions. Just like his mate, he always obeys Scar's orders, but almost always fails to get the job done and which often angers him. He does whatever Reirei tells him to do and but also likes to sleep, as seen while the villains argue on how Kilio Valley is a dump and he is the only one who thinks it’s cozy and then falls asleep. Goigoi will also fight his enemies no matter what, showing he is overconfident which is what leads to his defeat. But despite this, Scar still uses him in his plans and Goigoi hopes that one day the Pride Lands will be theirs for taking. Tamka Goigoi and Tamka have worked together on several tasks including trapping the Guard and Makini, attempting to eat Thurston, attacking Kilio Valley, and attempting to eliminate Jasiri and her Clan. However, they seem to get along much better than Reirei and Kiburi because they along with Cheezi, Nduli, and Chungu came up with their own scheme to eliminate Thurston while Reirei and Kiburi are only willing to work together under Scar's orders. Cheezi Goigoi and Cheezi have worked on many tasks together including attempts to eliminate Jasiri, Thurston, and Rafiki, trapping the Lion Guard and Makini in the Outlands Volcano, and taking over Kilio Valley. However, they seem to get along much better than Reirei and Janja. Although Reirei and Janja only work together under Scar's orders, Goigoi and Cheezi seem to get aong rather well as they along with Tamka, Nduli, and Chungu came up with their own scheme to elininate Thurston. Enemies Kion After his son was allowed to stay in the Pride Lands, Goigoi lied to Kion and his guard saying they were nice and friendly and that their evil actions were only misunderstandings so they could attack the animals during Kupatana and eat as much as they could but their plans of feasting were ruined by the Lion Guard and were then exiled by Simba. Since then, Kion knows not to fall for Goigoi's "misunderstandings" and attack as soon as he sees him in his home and the same goes for Goigoi, showing that the two mammals hate each other greatly and despite being defeated multiple times, Goigoi and his pack keep trying to renter the Pride Lands and eat as much as they can much to the dismay of the Kion and others. Bunga After being tricked into thinking that he and his family are nice, Bunga and the guard accept Goigoi and his family, but he later hated him for lying and for attacking the animals during Kupatana. He also dislikes Goigoi because he joins his mate in every evil scheme whether he is working for her, or he is actually working for Scar. He made him bite his own tail in Divide and Conquer when the jackals and hyenas fought against the Lion Guard, Tamaa, and Rafiki and as of now, they remain enemies. Simba Goigoi and his family almost destroyed Kupatana, having initially been allowed to stay in the Pride Lands. As a result, all potential trust Simba had in the jackals was lost, and he ordered them to leave the Pride Lands. Goigoi was only too happy to oblige. Fuli Fuli never trusted Goigoi from the moment she first met him. Later that evening, Goigoi and the rest of his pack attempt to eat animals at the Kupatana event, but she prevents him from doing so. Since then, she appears to have a rivalry with the jackal. It made her even angier at him when she found out that his pack was working for Scar. She also appears to be annoyed by his antics as seen in The Zebra Mastermind. Thurston When Goigoi first attempted to eat him, the zebra greets him with pleasantry and tells the jackal that he can be invisible through stripes. However, when his plan is thwarted, he gets so angry at the zebra that he along with Chungu, Cheezi, Tamka, and Nduli attempt to eat him until the Lion Guard save him from them. Category:Relationships